


a place you keep what you need

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5; "you can't paint sunlight, but you can paint what it does with shadows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place you keep what you need

It's strange how one person missing makes Dong Bang Shin Ki feel like half of what it is usually. Work is a good distraction, though, and they don't really have the _time_ to miss Junsu properly with the hectic schedule they're on. It's only when he's suddenly there in front of them, just a few rushing cars separating them from their missing piece, that they really feel the lack, that their hearts lift in them at seeing him again and his name sings out of them. It's only when Junsu's there in the middle, with his face in Yunho's hands and Yoochun's arms around him, with Jaejoong reaching between them to touch and Changmin walking a circle around them all to make sure Junsu came back with all his limbs and his head, only with all of them laughing that they have the space to realise how much they had been without.


End file.
